Creators of the Shikon NoTama part 2
by kimura-hime
Summary: This is part 2... It's the one where of who created the jewel... PLEASE READ!


SPOILER EP 95 The sun begins to rise and the rays shine down on their faces. shippo was sleeping, leaning on kirara, when he wakes up. sango and miroku smiles at him miroku is happy to see that shippo is awake. shippo rubs his right eye as he asks what happened. sango quickly responds that they were all buried in dirt. shippo stops rubbing his eye, gasps and gazes up at them. sango smiles and tell him that they had to dig themselves out. miroku explains that they got a bit wounded as well. shippo begins to looks around and says in a worried tone, where is kagome? Where is inu yasha? miroku sadly explains that kagome was carried off by that bull demon. shippo responds, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? sango explains that inu yasha went off to find her. miroku stands up and suggests that they go now. sango walks over to him carrying her boomerang on her shoulder, smiles at him and agrees. inu yasha is searching throughout the forest and becomes very frustrated. the bull demon had a strong scent but it has suddenly disappeared. inu yasha stops in his tracks, looks around and notices that kagomes scent is completely gone as well. suddenly 2 centipede like demons fall from the sky and attack inu. inu yasha moves out of the way in time. inu demands to know who they are. on of the centipede like demons explains that if they kill him, orochidayuu will give them more shikon jewels. both demons attack inu at once but inu slashes them both with his claws and the demons drop to the ground. but just then u can see where the shikon jewel is within them and the demon begins to shine a bright pink. the demons are revived and brag that they have the shikon jewel within them. inu cracks his knuckles, has a confident smile and says, then I'll just have to separate them from you. inu yasha jumps into the air to attack then there is a scene transition as they show the mountainous area and a building below it. kagome is lying down there. kagome slowly wakes up and looks around wondering where she is. as she walks her right arm is to her side and her left arm is up on her chest. she's thinking about the last thing she remembers. she thinks that they were fighting a bull demon and wonders where everyone is. she stops and looks around and sees a small opening in the bottom of the mountain. the view focuses on it and inside are the villagers trapped within bubbles. he frog like demon that trapped them is inside and rubbing one of the bubbles with a pretty woman in it saying, delicious so delicious. kagome takes a peak inside and recognizes him as tsukumo no gama. kagome's eyes widen as she sees the child they met earlier trapped as well. tsukumo no gama hears her but she runs away b4 she is noticed. kagome stops running and rests her hand on one of the buildings. she begins panting. suddenly someone touches her right shoulder. kagome gasps in fright and nervously looks behind her. its izumo. he looks behind him and asks if she is alone. kagome responds, yes, I am glad u r alright izumo. izumo calmly explains that a demon ordered him to use his knowledge in order to create a real shikon jewel to replace the fake ones. kagome is confused and asks how.izumo turns away from her and explains that it seems they (demons) have also investigated things about the shikon jewel. kagome takes out her shards of the real shikon jewel and is glad they are safe. izumo sadly says that they can't escape from here. kagoem slowly lifts her head and gazes at him. izumo points high in front of him explaining there is a mansion so they can rest there. kagome alerts him that tsukumo no gama has the villagers held captive and if they don't save them he will eat there souls. izumo blinks and tells her that they don't have any weapons. just then kagome gets an idea and smiles. she remembers that tsukumo no gama's weakness is fire. she runs to catch up with izumo and they walk side by side. back with miroku and sango. miroku throws 2 paper charms. one misses one hit a demon right in the head. shippo is trying not to get stepped on holding on to kagomes bows and arrows. sango throws her boomerang but the demon jumps right over it and attack her but the boomerang comes right back and slices the demon in the neck. kirara lands. and sango is annoyed that these demons keep coming and coming. suddenly through the shadows an ape like demon appears tossing and catching a fake jewel. the demon has a confident smile as he look over his shoulder and several demons are behind him. the apelike demon orders them all to attack. inu yasha easily slices them all up using iron reaver. inu yasha starts panting then he notices a huge amount of demons eyes glowing in the shadows. and orochidai is standing on a tree branch and says, I will give the REAL shikon jewel to whomever takes credit for killing him. all the demons attack and orochidai smiles wickedly and laughs. inu yasha takes out his sword. back with kagome and izumo. its midday now and they are picking purple flowers together. izumo smiles at her and says that he we told to use this place for that purpose. kagome is shocked and asks him if he is going to obey them. kagome and izumo walk inside the building. izumo looks very sad and explains that was the only way for him to survive he had no choice (he seems suspicious to me hmmm) kagome being optimistic say that inu and the other will definitely come to save them. izumo asks her if she is interested in the shikon jewel and reminds her that she can use the power of the shikon jewel to make any wish of hers come true. kagome ponders and says that she is trying to get the shikon jewel from naraku but she has no wishes she would make. izumo becomes serious and tells her to look inside the mansion with him. kagome gets excited and says, that's right!! we need to make a fire!! a fire!!! the sun is setting which makes the sky a bright coral color. back with inu yahsa. he is holding his sword and resting upon a rock panting. he is pissed off that this is endless. just then there is a growl coming from behind him. and several more red eyes glow in the shadows of the trees. inu readies his sword and demands that they come out of the trees. miroku shippo and sango are hiding behind a log. 3 demons hover over them and shippo is completely terrified. miroku assures shippo that the demons have passed. shippo give out a sigh of relief. sango has a concerned look on her face and says to miroku that they cant keep doing this forever. shippo explains that he is worried about kagome. miroku takes a drink form his container and give it to sango and she has a drink. miroku then explains that if they dont rest they cant use their bodies. just then that ape demon looks through the small opening and find them and alerts the other demons. miroku and sango have a determined look on their faces while shippo is scared again. miroku tells sango that they should go now. sango agrees. back with kagome, she is very annoyed and stomps through the mansion and says in an annyoed tone that she cant find anything to make a fire with and that demon mansions dont have much. she opens the sliding door and find izumo siting down. she calls out to him in a confused tone. izumo softly says taht the shikon jewel was created by midoriko, a priestess with great power. kagoem says she has heard the same thing. izumo continues, it was created in the midst of battle between midoriko and the demons. for midoriko it was to defeat the demons, for the demons it was to defeat midoriko. they fought for the possessions of each others souls and their souls became one as a result. (kagomes eyes widen) within the shikon jewel, the pure soul of midoriko and the wicked souls of the demons commingled. (the view slowly moves away from izumo and focuses on a document on the wall.) that fake shikon jewel sealed together the souls of humans and demons. but that alone is bad, (kagome walks over to him) ara-spirit, nigi spirit, kushi-spirit, saki-spirit, namely, (kaogme begins looking around and ther is closeup of her looking pensive) yuu (courage), shin (heart), chi(power), ai(love) the have to correctly work together. kagome touches his shoulder and izumo collapses and is a bright red corpse. kagome begins screaming. then she hears izumos voice from outside and goes to check it out. the sun has almost completely set and izumo is standing with his arm out with a bird resting on his hand. the bird flies away. kagome asks if it flew away because it was nighttime. izumo explains that birds arent afraid of the dark and the only one afraid of the dark is him. (view of the bird flying off into the distance) izumo sadly explains tta HE is the person the birds fear. the sky begins to dark as izumo say with his head down, izumo is my fathers name, he was erudite, he excelled in singing and writing, appreciated flowers and loved birds. (the sky is completely dark now) the name izumo refers to my father (kagome realizes something, gasps and looks behind her) the name my mothre gave me was gyuoh ( I knew he was suspicious Oo) (gyuohs/izumo w/e voice begins to sound deeper and more evil now as his whole body starts pulsing) my appearance til now only holds during the day. he begins to transform. his face first becomes green and his whole head becomes larger and horns come out of the top. he throws off his clothes and what is left is the bull demon from the night b4. Oo kagome is shocked then looks up set saying, so ur a half demon? suddenly 2 demonic birds fly and peck his shoulders. gyuoh shoos them away and the fly off into the might sky. gyuoh says thta during the day he as the human form of his father and during the night he has the bullish form of his mother. gyuoh slwoly approaches kagome and explains that he hates being a half demon so he is going through all tihs work to make a real shikon jewel. kagome says, everyone was captured because of u? (she holds her arms out infront of her) u deceived us? gyuoh says, have investigated various things about the shikon jewel by going around to different countries and u came to know about u people. if I used ur souls I would probably be able to make a shikon jewel. kagome is shocked and a bit horrified by his response. gyuoh continues, priestess, with ur soul and those shikon shards i'd be able to make a core for the new shikon jewel. (gyuoh raises his arms slightly and has his left hand in a fist while his right hand is holding his clubs full of shikon jewels) but that alone isnt suffiecient, so I msut compensate with more souls. (image of inu yasha fighting several demons then the image freezes with inu yasha in the middle of his war cyr holding his sword over his head) ara-spirit of yuu is that half demons soul, (image of miroku placing a paper charm on one demons face and the demon disentigrates. anothe demon attacks him from behind and he uses his staff to destroy it the image freezes at his closeup of his gritting his teeth looking determined) kushi-spirit of chi is that monks soul, (image of sango launching her boomerang as it destroys sevreal demons as she catches it she spins slightly and the image freezes with sango catching the boomerang behind her back and looking angrily over her shoulder) saki-spirit of ai is that exterminators soul, (image of shippo riding on kirara and shippo alert miroku and sango to escape in a ravine close by as he points to it. the image freezes with shippo having both hands on kiraras back and looking determined) nigi-spirit of sin is that fox childs soul. (gyuoh walks over to kagome but goes past her. and then turns to hre continueing to explain) I will assemble those 4 souls and cast them into chaos to make a shikon jewel for myself!!!! kagome abruptly turns around, makes her left hand into a fist and says, I WILL NO LET THAT HAPPEN. (she then place her right hand on her heart) DONT TREAT US AS IF WE WERE INGREDIENTS FOR THE SHIKON JEWEL. kagomes image appears in gyuos red eye. gyuos encourages her to fight and struggle cause that would elevate hr soul. he looks up to the sky and says that only crows will come his despicable body and upon seeing his apearance other birds flee. gyuoh stomp his foot on the ground and demands that she listen to him. kagome back away and gasps in fright. gyuoh is holding up his fist angrily saying that with the power of the shikon jewel he will possess all things of human life and beauty. kagome takes one step toward him asking what his wosh is (IS SHE STUPID OR SOMETHING!?!?!!?!) gyuoh explains that he will use the shikon jewel to become human in order to fulfill his soul. back with inu yasha he charges at the demons and slices them instantly with his sword. another wave comes at him but he also destroys those easily. he lands back on the ground, looks very worried and calls out, KAAAAAGOOOOOMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEE AAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU? his voice echoes throughout the whole forest. back with kagome, she is running away looking over her shoulder. she stops tocatch her breath but gyuoh slowly approaches her from behind. there is a view of his club and all the several jewels glowing on it. gyuoh has one crow on each shoulder and holds his club out infront of him and says evily, u cant run away from me kagome. just then shippo sango and miroku call out to her. the soar down fomr the sky on kirara and land. kagome reaches her hand out infront of hre and looks very concerned telling the all to stay back. gyuoh keeps walking closer and closer u can here his thunderous footsteps. shippo takes several steps forward and tells her that they have come to save her. but tsukumo no gama lurks in the darkness behind then with a mischevous smile on his face. he opens his mouth and out comes a bubble heading straight for miroku. miroku notices it just in time and attacks it. the bubble doesnt pop and miroku is trapped inside. inside the bubble he has a balnks stare and then suddenly collapse ending up on his knees as the bubble rises into the sky. sango and shippo call out his name. but then they hear thunderous footsteps quickly getting louder and louder. gyuoh is running toward them. shippo runs away and gyuoh attacks sango. sango tries to block with her boomerang gets thrown back and lans right into another bubble. kagome runs over to shippo warning him but its too late. a tongue wraps around shippos neck and flings him into the air. as he flies he screams but then stops when he lands into a bubble. kagome calls kirara toward her. kirara keeps running and kagome jumps on and the fly into the sky. gyuoh orders his 2 crows to go after them. a shikon jewel shines within them and the grow about twice there size. kirara starts flying toward the birds and kagome readies her arrow and shoots. the arrow pierces teh fake jewel within the crow cause a large explosion of pink light. back with inu yasha. orochidai charges toward him. inu yasha raises his sword and block the attack then quickly swings it to attack but orochidai jumps in time and lands on the lowest tree branch. just then inu yasha sees the explosion of pink light and knows kagome must be there. he then charges toward orochidai. back with kagome. she shoots off another arrow at the last remaining crow but the crow swiftly dodges it by flying upward. the crows makes a cawing sound as it flies toward them but goes right past then. just then in the backround u can see that ape demon leaping n the air about to attack kagome and kirara. teh ape lands right on kirara knocking her to the ground. kagome screams as she falls to the ground. kagome shakes for a bit then inu yasha calls out to her. she leans upward when she sees him. inu yasha runs toward the ape demon and swings his sword but teh ape swiftly dodges his attack and lands behind inu. inu keeps runnning toward kagome and asks her if this is their dwelling. kagome points infront of her and alerts in that the demon is coming back again. orochidai give out a long loud growl as he transforms into a brown snake and slithers toward him. kagome shoots her arrow and it pierces orochidai's shikon jewel which stops him in his tracks. orochidai begins to moan with agony. inu uses this opportunity and attack him slicing him in half. orochidai splits in half right b4 he disentigrates. inu yasha has an angry confident look as he says forcefully, who's next? tsukumo no gama open his mouth sendind a bubble towards inu. inu easily swings his sword using no energy and pops it.tsukumo no gama becomes shocked and terrified and screams. gyuoh orders all the demons behind him to attack. but one pink snakelike demon says, but but orochidai.... gyuoh says that orochidai is dead and now they will listen to HIM. just then the ape demon jumps infront of gyuoh and says angrily, SHUT UP HALF DEMON (inu yasha takes in teh fact that gyuoh is a half demon)(the ape demon has its hands in fists) WE ARE NOT LISTENING TO A DMNED HALF DEMON. IF OROCHIDAI IS GONE, I AM YOUR ..... gyuoh just simple whacks him on the head and orders tsukumo no gama (or toad as gyuoh calls him) to seal that demons soul. toad hesitates. gyuoh orders him again but this time more forcefully to seal that demon's soul. toad eyes widen and screams with fright as he quickly opens his mouth unleashing a bubble and the ape demon is trapped inside. just then inu yasha says, heh bull bstard i came for u, (inu readies his sword and stands in a defensive position) you're a half demon too (inu yasha smiles confidently) anyone's ok with me. i'll quickly dipose of u. gyuoh orders all the demons behind him to detroy inu andmotivates them by telling them to do it for the shikon jewel. all the demons charge toward inu yasha but he unleashes wound of wind destroying them all including toad. gyuoh is the only one left. he is shocked by inus power. just then kagome calls out to him and begs him to let evryone go. but gyuoh refuses and reminds her that hre soul is needed as well. kagome is standing up defensively with her bow and arrow ready. miroku sango and shippo or floating behind her in their bubbles. kagome looks determined and says angrily, which soul is urs right now? izumo or gyuoh? gyuoh calmly explains, my soul right now is at its real home, so to make the shikon jewel (he place his hand on his chest and says more forcefully now) I MUST POSSESS THOSE SOULS. there is a closeup of kagome's face. rage has consumed her face as she says angrily still aiming her arrow at him, if u are saying u will do that bad thing and kill us then U CAN NOT BE HUMAN. (gyuoh is shocked by her words and asks why) THE DESIRE OF URS WILL TARNISH THE SHIKON JEWEL. gyuoh shouts, SILENCE (he aims his club at her and sends a large gust os wind in her direction the air is bright pink like the jewel) (kagome covers her eyes with her arm and tries to stay balanced) EVEN IF I DO THAT TO THE SHIKON JEWEL I CAN STILL BECOME HUMAN. kagome demands that he stops this and calls him izumo instead of gyuoh. kagome tell him as the wind is constantly blowing rubble into her face that even if he is in this form his soul should be able to remain as izumo's. gyuoh red eyes have even more of a blaze now as he screams, SIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. he sends a more forceful gust towards kagome and she is blown back. kagome slides on the ground and quickly looks over her shoulder screaming, IZUUUUUUUUUUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. gyuoh slowly approaches her. he has his club at his side and his left hand open as if to slice her with his claws. gyuoh says anrgily, I WILL DESTROY U IN THIS FORM. just then gyuoh looks up in the sky after hearing inu yashas warcry from above. (i wondered where he went to :P) demons as stil attacking him in the air. but inu yasha slices each one that attacks him, he lands to the ground right infront of kagome and the point of his sword stabs into the ground and inu is leaning on it hunched over telling gyuoh to knock it off. gyuoh explains to him that his ara-spirit of yuu is necessary and that he will use any means necessary to achieve it. he raises his club into the air and it glows a bright red. the several shikon jewel that were on it seperate from his club and gyuoh swallows them all. Oo (that was like 10 jewels Oo) inu and kagome are shocked by his actions. just then a red source of energy shines all around his body as his body expands 2-3 times his size and his skin turns from green to red. inu yasha attacks spins and attacks again. butsome kind of barrier around gyuoh prevents him from any damage. kagome runs over to sango shippo and miroku. she pierces miroku's bubble with her arrows and the bubble opens up. gyuoh attacks inu yasha. inu blocks it. gyuoh taunts inu yasha about also being a half demon and asks him if he finds it repulsing. inu yasha blocks another attack. leaps into the air and attack gyuoh but gyuoh blocks it. inu yasha kicks gyuoh in teh face but he is unaffected. as inu is doing all this he face is consumed with rage as he demands that gyuoh shut up and stop taunting him about him being a half demon and that he is strong either way (GO INU does cheer) gyuoh's eyes blazes redder than usual when he hears inu yashas words. inu unleashes his wound of wind attack toward him. but gyuoh runs into it and what looks like purple flames appear infront of him as he runs through wound of wind unharmed. inu yasha sees him charging toward him unaffected and calls him a bstard. meanwhile, kagome is trying to wake up miroku while kirara likes sangos face also trying to wake her. miroku is just about to open his eyes just as inu makes a pained sound from behind her. she immediate yells out his name and looks over her shoulder to see how he is doing. inu doesnt have tessaiga in his hand anymore and gyuoh has his hand ontop of inus head and uses a large amount of force pushing him down. inu yasha gets pushed down even moe but just then the sun begins to rise. gyuoh looks up in the sky and says desperately, oh sun please dont shine just yet. oh sun I AM GOING TO CHANGE MY DESTINY. (meanwile sweat is pouring all over inus face as he deperately struggles to lift gyuohs hand off his head) i am not allowed to be part of human society and the demons dont accept me as one of them, ALL BECAUSE I AM DESTINED TO BE A HALF DEEEEEMOOOOOOON. inu yasha is gritting his teeth and is slightly shaking as he finally gets the strength he needs and now u can finally see all of his face as he slowly lifts gyuohs hanf off of his head. my god inu looks so freaky OO u will never see him so angry OO as he says with a voice full of rage, SO WHAT? DONT BE SOFT (he stands up straight now and lifts gyuohs hand off of him even more) DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT URSELF. inu yasha being totally cool throws gyuoh ALL the way to the other side. gyuohs club falls to the ground and the sun shines even brighter casting a long thin shadow of the club towards inu yasha. gyuoh is growling in the backround saying, YOU!! YOU!!. the sun rises higher into the sky. we see gyuoh on the ground he is green again and is reaching his hand outward looking even more desperate and upset than b4 and beg the sun to give him more time. teh rays of light beam dont on him and gyuoh gives out a long pained moan as his whole body begins to smoke. kagome walks up to inu yasha and stands next to him. inu yasha asks her what all that was about. kagome simply says, that fake shikon jewel. just then on teh ground we see izumo. he still has some beastlike hair on him and his tail. izumo struggles to move. he is shaking and moaning just like when miroku gets poisoned. he slowly turns his head to look at them and says weakly, i... regret... inu yasha is in shock to find out that it was izumo all along. kagome closes her eyes has both hands resting on her chest and nods. inu gasps and gazes at her while she looks up into the sky and says in a soft sad tone, gyuoh by night, human by day, the evil power of the fake shikon jewel is too strong for humans (bad move he ate like 10 of them Xx) suddenly teh fake jewels within him start to affect izumo. he looks as if someone has suddenly pierced him with a weapon. he jolts upward and says in a pained weak voice, kagome... will i be dying as a human...? izumo falls to the ground his whole body is still smoking. everyone sadly stares at him and kagome whispers his name. back in the village. all teh villagers have gathered together with the kid from b4 standing infront waving, thanking them for everything as kagome shippo inu yashs sango and miroku walk off into the distance. shippo is in kagomes bike basket and kagome is smiling pushing her bike. she notices 2 bird in the tree branch ahead of her. she gently hold out her arm to them but the bird fly away and kagome looks disappointed. just then inu yasha calls out to her asking what she is doing. kagome smiles and tells him that is was nothing and she is coming now. the 2 birds fly into the blue sky, flying towards the sun.


End file.
